<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perspectives by hopelikefyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073822">Perspectives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelikefyre/pseuds/hopelikefyre'>hopelikefyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Character Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelikefyre/pseuds/hopelikefyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Urbosa's relationship with Princess Zelda isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perspectives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Zelda, or anything affiliated with it. All that belongs to Nintendo. I own this fic though.</p><p>We still in that sad game, y'all. Don’t even worry about it.</p><p>Wait, wait. You thought Zel and Queen ‘Bosa could have a satisfying relationship? Pfft.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Urbosa leaned against a tree, panting heavily. Her hands were shaking and her legs were on fire, but she felt that she was still being followed. Her lungs burned with such an intensity that the Gerudo woman could longer breathe without pain. She was sure to cough up blood if she kept going.</p><p>Against her better judgement, the woman pushed off of the tree and returned to full sprint. Dodging trees, branches, and other flora that grew around Castle Town, she ran with the resolve to leave both the town and all the memories she had made there, far behind her. She fought the fire in her lungs and limbs, pushing her body to its limit, and then beyond. Her mind could only focus on one thing: If she were to stop now, she would most certainly meet her end.</p><p>It wasn’t enough that the Gerudo had fallen for the Princess. No, she just had to act on her impulses and pursue her too; first in secret and then out in the open. Luckily for the both of them, Zelda’s father had allowed, and encouraged, their relationship. It was obvious that King Rhoam loved his daughter and wanted her to be happy above all else. Unlike King Dorephan, who had commanded Princess Mipha to relinquish her royal title and claim to the Zora throne when she married Link, King Rhoam had asked no such thing of Zelda. She was his only daughter, but even if she wasn’t, he could not have made such a request. Having the throne was her birthright and have it she would, when the old King of Hyrule eventually abdicated his position. Urbosa was grateful that she was a simple peacekeeper among the Gerudo. Had she been born a princess, she felt it was very likely that she would have gone insane.</p><p>Finally, Urbosa felt her lungs give out. Her legs faltered, and the prideful woman fell to the ground, skidding a few inches as the leftover momentum ran its course. She tried to push herself up, but her body’s weight collapsed, sending her back into the damp soil of the forest floor. She’d been running for so long that she was unsure exactly where she was. The moonlight had guided the first part of her journey, but a rather large group of clouds had since veiled its white light, leaving Urbosa to navigate the Hyrulean wilderness alone.</p><p>She pound her fist into the ground, tears streaming down her face. Raising her head, she let out a guttural cry, funneling all of her pain, her anguish, and her disdain into it. She could feel her vocal cords strain, her throat ripping itself to pieces, but she ignored it. She was already bruised, both inside and out, a few more wounds wouldn’t hurt. Besides, none of those wounds could ever match the pain her lover had inflicted on her.</p><p>Sweet Princess Zelda. Known to all as the most compassionate and altruistic member of the royal family. She had inherited her mother’s beautiful green eyes and her father’s long golden mane. She was the epitome of beauty, elegance personified, and she was just so damn <em>humble</em> about it! She never used her position to influence the people of Hyrule, nor did she ever raise a finger to incite conflict. She was a de-escalator and violence had little place in Hyrule anyway. They were in a time of peace and Princess Zelda wanted it to remain that way.</p><p>The Hylian princess had met Urbosa in passing, just by chance. Urbosa had been sent to Hyrule Castle by the Gerudo Queen as an envoy, a diplomat to discuss the rise of a hazardous sandstorm that was proving to be much larger and much more dangerous than any storm that had come before and the Gerudo were seeking rations and supplies. They had their calculations, albeit the numbers were most likely skewed in the Gerudo’s favor. No one, not even Urbosa, had seen such a colossal storm, and it had been brewing on the horizon for months now. There was no telling when it would sweep in and claim whatever it felt it was owed. Their town, having stood for thousands of years, was prepared to weather whatever the desert could conjure, but, while the town was certainly prepared, the townsfolk were not. The desert provided for them what little it did provide, but without access to the desert plantations they had created, many Gerudo people, including the children, would surely die.</p><p>And so was the reason for Urbosa’s visit. Hyrule was an incredibly prosperous land and there was nowhere in Hyrule most prosperous than at its centre: Hyrule Castle.</p><p>It was during her entrance that Urbosa had seen her. The Gerudo had walked in and bowed to one knee before King Rhoam. As she rose, she caught a glimpse of a golden-haired woman seated to his left. Urbosa deduced that she was special to King Rhoam. She seemed too young to be his wife, so Urbosa concluded that she was his daughter. At least, she hoped so.</p><p>As if on cue, the King of Hyrule himself rose, taking the young girl’s hand, and introduced her as Zelda, his only daughter, and the princess of Hyrule. Urbosa’s heart beat a little faster as she gazed upon the princess. Immediately, Urbosa dropped herself back against her knee and bowed a little deeper than she had for the king.</p><p>“Princess. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The Gerudo woman said.</p><p>The princess smiled. “As is it to make yours, Lady…?”</p><p>Urbosa raised her head but kept her eyes down. “My name is Urbosa, of the Gerudo.”</p><p>“Urbosa." Zelda repeated. "Well, I am glad to make your acquaintance as well, Urbosa of the Gerudo.”</p><p>After a brief curtsy, the princess returned to her chair.</p><p>Urbosa rose from her knee. On the inside, her heart was fit to burst. With a slight tremble in her voice, she explained the situation to the king and his court. She could feel a slight warmth grace her cheeks and beads of perspiration began to form on her brow, so she hurried through her request to avoid potential embarrassment. The king and his council briefly retired to discuss the matter and, after what felt like hours, the king announced his decision to provide the Gerudo with the provisions necessary to survive the storm. The shipments would begin tomorrow and last through the end of the calendar month to ensure that the Gerudo were properly prepared.</p><p>That night, Urbosa was led to the guest quarters. Once she had ensured that the outside torches had been extinguished and that her door was locked, the Gerudo removed her clothing and climbed into bed. The summers in the desert were boiling and, as a result, Urbosa had grown accustomed to sleeping naked, no matter the weather. Convinced she was alone, she ran a hand over her chest and snaked a hand down her toned stomach to her pelvis, stopping briefly to listen for any impending interruptions. Satisfied that she would have the night to herself, Urbosa brushed through the curled hair until she reached the source. She cupped her vulva, rocking her palm against swelling organ as it begged for her touch. Moaning softly, she brought her index and middle fingers to the small button at the hood of her sex and circled it several times, each bringing her closer and closer to release. With her other hand, she extended her longest finger and inserted it into the wetness itself. Her hips began moving in time with her hands. Snapshots of the princess danced in her head; her golden hair, her vibrant green eyes, her smile. Urbosa could feel herself picking up the pace, imagining herself and Zelda entangled in the bedclothes. Urbosa felt Zelda’s hands grasping her red locks as she guided the Gerudo woman to her most erogenous zones. Urbosa derived pleasure from giving pleasure and the stimulation coupled with her conjured images of Zelda’s goddess-given assets brought Urbosa to the edge. Just a little more and she would spill over in ecstasy.</p><p>Without warning, there was knock on her door, eliciting a cry of surprise from the woman. She had nothing to clean herself with, so she hastily tied her skirt around her waist and opened the door just enough to see the person who had interrupted her.</p><p>The individual standing outside her door wore a dark cloak, with a hood covering their face. The torch in their hand was dim, only bright enough to light the immediate area.</p><p>“I apologize for my intrusion.” The voice said. “Did I wake you?”</p><p>Urbosa recognized the voice. It was Princess Zelda. Upon this realization, the fire in Urbosa’s loins magnified itself a thousand times over.</p><p>“P-Princess?” Urbosa asked quietly, trying to ignore her urges. “What are you doing h-here?”</p><p>“Actually, I don’t know.” Zelda admitted. “I simply came because I wanted to…see…you.”</p><p>Urbosa laughed. “S-See me? Why?”</p><p>Zelda shook her head. “I don’t know! I just…had a feeling.”</p><p>“A feeling?”</p><p>“A feeling.” Zelda confirmed.</p><p>The princess glanced into the room. “May I enter?”</p><p>Now, Urbosa was in no position to deny the princess her request, but she knew that she had been caught in what was very likely an illicit affair. Not to mention the fact that the object of her near climax was standing square in front of her, sparking desire in her heart and fire in her sex. The Gerudo woman was also improperly dressed for such a visit and, should the guards come looking for the princess, they would find her with a half-clothed Gerudo diplomat. Accusations would fly and Urbosa could very well find herself imprisoned in a cell under Hyrule Castle. Nevertheless, Urbosa opened the door for the princess, standing behind it so that she would not be seen as Zelda entered.</p><p>“Thank you.” Zelda murmured.</p><p>The Hylian woman hung the torch in a brazier next to the door and sat at the small desk by the window. The wood shutters were closed, blocking the moonlight from shining into the room, but Zelda appreciated the soft warmth from the torch she had brought with her. As she tried to formulate what she wanted to say, Urbosa silently dressed herself more appropriately. Taking a seat on the bed, Urbosa folded her hands and stared at the ground.</p><p>Zelda sighed heavily.</p><p>“You must forgive me. I cannot seem to put into words my reason for coming here.”</p><p>“Princess,” Urbosa paused. “Please take your time.”</p><p>The princess furrowed her brow. She didn’t even know exactly what it was she wanted to say. She just had an inkling, a suspicion, that she was supposed to come. Even if that wasn’t exactly an appropriate reason.</p><p>“Urbosa, may I ask, how old are you?” The princess inquired.</p><p>“Twenty-four as of last month.” Urbosa replied.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Is your highness…”</p><p>“I am twenty-one.” Zelda interjected.</p><p>A long silence fell on the two.   </p><p>“Perhaps I should not have come at all.” Zelda finally spoke. She stood. “I regret how much I have troubled you.”</p><p>“No, not at all!” Urbosa declared. “I-I mean, you are never any trouble, Princess. I am glad that you came.”</p><p>Zelda eyes widened slightly at the Gerudo woman’s candor. Donning her hood, the princess secured her torch and opened the door.</p><p>“Princess!” Urbosa exclaimed. “Please, allow me to escort you back to your chambers.”</p><p>She bowed.</p><p>The Hylian princess waved her head. “Oh Urbosa, I thank you, but that is unnecessary. We are in a time of peace. Besides, I know more about this castle than even the architects who built it. I can find my own way back.”</p><p>But Urbosa wouldn’t back down. “Please, Princess. If something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. Please allow me the service of escorting you.”</p><p>Zelda brought a her over her mouth as she laughed. “If you continue to be so insistent, I will have no choice but to accept.”</p><p>Having received her acceptance, Urbosa offered Zelda her arm. Without hesitation, Zelda linked their arms together and the two left Urbosa’s quarters.</p><p>Zelda led the way to her chambers. As the two walked, they began a hushed conversation at Zelda’s inquiry about the sandstorm that was threatening the Gerudo tribe. Urbosa disclosed all she knew about it, but, being a diplomat, she was not aware of the Gerudo’s plan to combat the adverse effects of the desert storm, she only knew of the preventative measures that their queen had shared with her. The Gerudo were a proud, strong people who were quite invested in family ties, but despite the queen being Urbosa’s relative, Urbosa knew roughly the same as the Palace guards and nothing more.</p><p>The two eventually came to Zelda’s door, but they were so engrossed in speaking that they entered her chambers and took their seats without so much as question of what they were doing. As their conversation died down, Urbosa realized that she had nearly spent the entire night conversing with the princess. She rose quickly, bowing as she did so, and headed for the door. Her hand had barely wrapped around the handle when the princess addressed her.</p><p>“It is quite the journey back. Are you certain you can return without issue?”</p><p>Her concern elicited a chuckle from the Gerudo woman. She turned. “Princess, I am a Gerudo. Pardon my rudeness, but this castle is nothing when compared to the harsh desert.”</p><p>Zelda laughed. “No, I suppose you’re right. Even still, I would prefer you stay here.”</p><p>“F-For your safety, that is.” She added quickly.</p><p>Urbosa felt a warm sensation course through her body. She looked at the princess and then at the door, and then at the princess again. Her grip on the handle softened and then loosened completely. She walked back to the chair she had been occupying, unsure of what to do.</p><p>“I can see I have made this a rather tense situation.” Zelda bowed her head low.</p><p>Urbosa looked at her. “Princess, I care for your reputation. If your father were to find me here–”</p><p>“My father would not mind.” Zelda replied quickly. “He has no qualms with who I bring into my bedchamber.”</p><p>She assumed a more authoritative tone. “You will sleep here tonight. Should anyone ask, I will be the one to tell them that it was under my discretion that you were allowed to stay.”</p><p>If the fire in Urbosa’s loins hadn’t been burning before, it was certainly burning now. The sweltering heat and desire that emitted from her nether regions scorched her skin, making her extremely uncomfortable. Her desire burned with such a ferocity that it could put the red-hot fires of Death Mountain to shame.</p><p>Urbosa could only nod. Her voice was caught in her throat and she dared not to move. Every ounce of her concentration was required to prohibit her from casting aside her inhibitions and ravaging the princess in front of her.</p><p>“Well then,” Zelda returned to her normal tone. “With that settled, I do suppose it is time for bed.”</p><p>She cocked her head to the side, smiling.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Urbosa pounded her fist into the ground again. Her time spent reminiscing the first night she had spent with Zelda, albeit uneventful, had led her down the path of pain and misery she was now desperately trying to escape. It had started small. Small enough that no one had taken notice, not even Urbosa herself. It began with the occasional insult, usually masked in a playful tone. Urbosa had chalked this up to lover’s teasing, but, over time, occasional turned into frequent and then into daily. Then, the guilt trips over factors that were outside Urbosa’s control. She cancelled many plans with her friends and family to satiate her lover, with no hint of gratitude from the Hylian. However, all of Urbosa’s efforts proved to be in vain because, sooner or later, Zelda would find something else to complain about.</p><p>And finally, there was the abuse. It too had started small; little slaps or joking punches. But it grew. It grew to the point where Zelda was no longer casual about her abuse, physical or verbal. She would openly boss Urbosa around and hit her if she felt like it. The worst part was Urbosa began to believe it was her fault that Zelda was angry all the time, like she was a massive disappointment to the princess. She resolved to do better, to <em>be</em> better, but every time Urbosa felt she had outdone herself, Zelda was there to remind the Gerudo woman that her efforts were far below Zelda’s expectations.</p><p>Both women knew that Urbosa was the larger and more muscular of the two, but, whereas Zelda knew and used that information to her advantage, Urbosa used it as an excuse. She couldn’t do some of the things Zelda could get away with because she was too strong; she could hurt her lover if she were careless and so, the abuse escalated until Urbosa bore scars and bruises across her body. She thought it lucky that her skin was so dark. Had it been pale, everyone would have raised questions long ago.</p><p>Urbosa ran a hand across one of her most recent wounds, a reminder of her failure. Zelda had decided that, since Urbosa had learned nothing from the princess’s fists, perhaps a knife would teach her. She strapped Urbosa to a chair and dragged the jagged edge across the Gerudo’s side. Blood spilled from the wound and Zelda held the woman there a while before finally releasing her to the castle doctor. He had sewn her up wordlessly, like he had so many times before. Once he was finished, he looked Urbosa in the eyes, something he had ensured not to do prior to her current visit.</p><p>“Aren’t you tired of this?” Was his question.</p><p>Urbosa did not answer.</p><p>He had sighed and sent her on her way.</p><p><em>Of course she was tired of it!</em> She, however, was trapped. She loved Zelda too much to leave and, unfortunately, that meant she would have to endure the pain that her lover inflicted upon her. Urbosa’s only goal was to be the best she could to Zelda, in hopes the woman would one day be as she had been when they had first met.</p><p>Angrily, Urbosa ripped out the sutures. Her skin split and she could feel blood seeping through the half-closed wound, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was tired of fighting, tired of being afraid, and tired of being treated so poorly by someone she loved. She looked up, the moon had come out again, beckoning her from above the canopy. She grit her teeth, pushed herself to her feet and ran. She ran from her old life, tearing herself away from who she used to be, and jumped headfirst into her new one.</p><p>A soft breeze blew over the cliff she had launched herself from. Her body sailed through the air and, for once, there was peace in her mind. Gravity’s hand extended, clutched her body, and pulled her inward, as if trying to comfort the woman.</p><p>Staring her fate in the face, Urbosa smiled for the first time in a long while. Her noble form met stone, and all would have gone black, but Urbosa was far away. She was levitating.  </p><p>On the outside, Zelda and Urbosa seemed to have the perfect relationship. But things aren’t always what they seem.</p><p>Perspectives.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I've gotten most of that sad shit out of my system. We'll find out when I write the next one.</p><p>Thanks for reading. Love y'all. -hope</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>